The Truth Is Always Revealed
by TaraLocke
Summary: All Her life has been a case of secrecy and lost memories. She thinks and believes that Her life is normal yet She lives with the unanswered question of who Her father is. Her mother is the source of Her past, she is hiding something. Although The Truth Is Always Revealed and She will have the answer to Her unsolved question sooner or later.
1. Prologue

_She studied the man who stood gazing at his reflection in the bathroom mirror. The door was only open just a crack but he caught a glimpse of her shocked eyes peering through. _

_"Hey there, doll!" She gasped at the sight of a knife glimmering in his hand. The man furrowed his brows, "Why so serious? Now Carley, you must smile, you know mummy and I love it when you smile." _

_The man then raised and carefully placed the knife in his mouth and began to carve. She watched in horror as the blood gushed from his mouth uncontrollably. He began to hum the lullaby that her mother apparently sang to her as a baby and she felt tears well up in her eyes but they didn't spill._

_ More blood poured from his lips and down his hand and arm, unto the floor. He didn't even flinch when the knife then moved to his other cheek. She backed away from the bathroom door, and reached the phone in their living room. She uncertainly dialled 911, her hands shaking with fear; the tears still threatening to fall. _

_"Carley, mummy will be home soon!" The taunting voice of the man called from the bathroom. She stood in the living room grasping the phone tightly, awaiting the receiver to answer. "You know we must be strong for mummy, baby girl. She's been very sad lately." _

_She heard the bathroom door creak open and the sound of heavy boots making their way towards her, slowly. "Oh Carley!" he sang, "Come here to daddy." His mocking voice sent shivers up her spine, "He will help you smile." She panicked. She knew she had to find a place to hide. And fast. _

"Taylor, we're nearly here." _The sound of a woman's voice invaded the living room. She looked around in confusion. "Daddy will always be there to protect you Carley." The man's voice was beginning to fade and everything went foggy._

"Tay!"

"Hm?" Tayor Robinson's eyes shot open.

"I said we're nearly here." Her mother said with a sigh. There was a short silence. "It's the dreams again, isn't it," she looked in the rear view mirror and at her daughter lying in the back seat.

"Yeah." Taylor straightened up, flattened out her maroon skater skirt and peered out the window. "I wish you would tell me, let me try to understand them, y'know?" _'Oh mom, I don't even understand them...how would you?' _

Taylor Jane Robinson. An average name for an average fifteen year old girl. She saw herself as this, 'Average'. She always referred to herself as 'nothing special' every time the slight comment or compliment passed by her.

She lived with a head of thick blonde hair with numerous brown and sandy tones through it. 'Why can't it just be one color' she'd say, or, 'There's too many curls, I can't contain this mane!' Her mother, Kerry would just laugh and do what every other mother would do, smile and say, "You are beautiful, honey." Although, suppose that's what every average teenager thinks about themselves. They're never satisfied with their appearance.

"Mom?"

"Yes Tay?" Kerry continued to drive, carefully due to the lashing rain. "What's the real reason you wanted to move back to Gotham?"

"What do you mean the '_real_' reason?" Kerry asked with a hint of nervousness in her gentle voice. Taylor could sense her discomfort but proceeded anyway.

"Well...you were happy to get away from that _place_." She spat, "School was great where we were, you were pleased with your job and now you decide to drop a bomb on me and say, 'Hey you know what? Let's move back to the very city that put my daughter into therapy for months; and she was so traumatised by the experience that she can't even frickin' remember it!'" her impression was rich with sarcasm.

Kerry stared neutral out the front window; she was used to Taylor's eccentric sarcasm. "And I don't for one second believe that you got fired from your job and that's why we have to leave. I mean seriously!" She flew her hands up, "You. Getting fired." She chuckled, even Kerry couldn't resist a slight smirk. "You're Kerry the Care Bear, what could you have done to possibly make them want to fire you? So what's the real reason, please?"

Kerry bit her lip but said nothing. Taylor rolled her eyes, "Mom, come on, stop being so weak and tell me-ah" Kerry's face then turned serious, "Taylor." She warned, "That's enough."

Taylor sighed and sat back in her seat. She felt a seed of guilty for pushing her for an answer. She obviously had her reasons for coming back to Gotham. Even though she wasn't happy about her mother's decision, she'll have to get used to it. "Sorry." Taylor murmured; her mother gave a reassuring smile.

Their drive continued through the thunderous rain and into the city of Gotham. Memories started to flood back to Kerry as they drove. Some were beautiful and happy memories but mostly painful and brutal. She tossed the memories aside. _'You can't hide from the past anymore...you've spent too long in hiding. It's time to turn over a new leaf.' _

Taylor still sat in the back seat, her music pounding through her ears; she'll probably be deaf by the time she's thirty but there was no bothering her when it came to music; or any teenager on that fact.

She looked out the window and observed which she thought would be her back garden. At least in her old neighbourhood there was _actually_ a garden. She recalls her and her friends chilling out in her garden on hot summer days, blasting music and gossiping about the boys in our year. _'I don't even think the sun exists in Gotham' _she chortled. Just then, the rain began to gradually die down and the sun peeked out from behind the grey clouds in the horizon. _'Hey! There is a God!'_ Taylor rolled her eyes.

The extreme difference of class in Gotham was humorous to Taylor. One minute you're in a street full of graffiti on shutters, hooligans committing petty crimes in broad day light and the occasional drunk staggering around. Then the next street would be full of people in fancy suits, all carrying briefcases, godly skyscrapers piercing through the sky and happy children playing jump rope on the sidewalks. Odd city she thought.

Taylor was interrupted from her thoughts as the car started to slow down. "We're here Taylor!" Her mother cheered. "Now let me know what you think...and please be nice." Kerry joked, getting out of the car.

Taylor stood outside a welcoming little house that was situated on a charming street. The street wasn't too busy and had that cheesy tree-lined sidewalk thing going on. To Taylor's amazement, the house actually had a little garden out front and a porch surrounding the base of the house. The walls were painted white with antique Georgian windows, also painted white. It was perfect.

"Wow mom...it's...great. Did you get a loan from Bill Gates or something!" Taylor drooled over the house. "Haha, very funny, but no, I borrowed some money from an old friend." Kerry began to unload the car, taking as many suitcases as she could manage.

"Old friend?" Taylor walked over to help her struggling mother, "Have I met them before?"

"Yeah, a few times but you were too young to remember. It was-ah...Bruce Wayne." Kerry walked to the door and set the suitcases down, in order to unlock it.

"Wait, hold the phone missy! You were friends with Bruce Wayne?"

"Why yes I was," her mom smirked, "I did have friends once upon a time, Tay."

Taylor laughed, "Yeah, I suppose. Wow I can't believe I met Bruce Wayne..." They walked inside. It was even nicer on the inside than on the outside.

"This is lovely isn't it?" Kerry laughed looking at her daughter drop her suitcase in astonishment. Taylor dumbly nodded her head.

"Right, go pick your room, Tay. Shouldn't be too hard considering there are two. The movers will be here any minute so hurry." Taylor bounded up the stairs in a in a flash.

"Oh and Tay?" Kerry called; "Yeah!" she replied.

"Try not to-!" **_SMASH_** "-break anything." Kerry shook her head and chuckled.

AN

This is my first fanfic so please be nice ! I really want to continue this story but I'd like some feedback first. I have so many ideas about this story, although this chapter was boring, it was a prologue.

P.S The Joker will be in soon...

Thank you x


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

3 months later

Taylor walked home from school with her two friends, Kayleigh and Daniel. It was now their daily routine; they would drop Kayleigh off at her apartment, then Taylor and Daniel would walk for fifteen minutes until they reached Daniel's house. Taylor would continue the walk alone from then on, fortunately her house was only a ten minute walk from Daniel's.

"See-ya tomorrow, Miss Pro-Cheerleader!" Daniel waved from his front door. "Text me when you're home, okay!"

While walking up the street she looked back and grinned at him, "Alright Dan, have a good night!"

Taylor started on her way home, which always made her a little nervous. _'Stay to the main roads and don't even think about going down any alleys, Taylor Robinson!'_

Her mother's lecture echoed through her head.

Gotham was an odd place; her mom had told her she was born here, but frankly, Taylor just couldn't remember- or didn't want to remember - that she once lived in this damned city when she was younger. No matter how hard she thought back, life before her seventh birthday was a total blackout. It felt like she had been heavily sleeping for the first six years of her life.

She took a sharp breath as she approached a set of traffic lights and pressed the button. The traffic was busy, although the population of people in the streets had decreased since she first arrived in Gotham three months earlier. That's all thanks to this 'Joker' guy. Ever since he showed his twisted face in the newspaper, the whole city has been in an uproar; causing people to retire to their homes earlier at night; hence the eager pumping of horns on the jammed roads.

Taylor stood there waiting for the safe time to cross when a man came up beside her. She thought nothing of it but was curious to see what he looked like; so she sneakily looked in the corner of her eye. From what she could make out, he wore a black suit and had wavy brown hair. She noticed that he looked down at her, holding his stare for a little too long than usual. She felt his eyes scanning her face, _'You can't trust anyone in this city. So if you're put in a position where you feel uncomfortable...frickin' stand up for yourself, babe!' _The wise words of her mother's lecture rang in her head like an alarm.

She looked up at him with narrow eyes and clenched fists, that's when she recognised those icy blue eyes. They looked weirdly familiar, like from one of her dreams. But she couldn't put her finger on it.

She brushed the thought away quickly and thanked God the light had turned green and began to cross.

She walked quicker than average trying to lose sight of the strange man. Striding faster at the sound of footsteps behind her, gradually getting quicker and more heavy. Her breathing got faster as her adrenaline was rising at a rapid speed.

Taylor quickened her pace but that didn't seem to stop him. Closer and closer he came from behind her, she began to hear his uneven breathing at the back of her neck. She turned a quick corner, she was so close from her house. While turning the corner she made out the outline of his slim figure that was covered by his charcoal suit. His shoulders when hunched and he was less than a metre away from her; much too close for her liking!

"What!" Taylor turned and growled at him with all the fury built up due to his ridiculous behaviour.

Taylor didn't exactly receive the reaction she hoped for. To be fair, she didn't know what to expect, a 6- foot man was hardly going to be intimidated by a fifteen year old girl who stood at 5'5 feet. The man stood looking at her with an impressed expression. Taylor held his gaze and forced herself not to give into fear. If he wanted to murder her right here, five minutes from her house, then she wouldn't go down without a fight.

Prepared for battle, Taylor tested the man to see it he dared to speak. "You sure have grown up, Carley." With those words he turned and walked the opposite direction. He turned the quick corner and was gone.

Taylor stayed standing, millions of questions swamped her mind at that moment. _'Carley...Carley?'_ She ran a hand threw her curly, sandy hair. She felt sick to her stomach, she felt eyes watching her from every direction. Her paranoia was beginning to kick in. She tried to steady her breathing; she had never had to yell at a man like that- or anyone really. Before, she presumed her mum had been overreacting about the conditions in Gotham. _'Boy, I really should've paid more attention during that lecture'_

Could this just be some nutter from the gutter or was he just trying to creep out a random teenage girl for pleasure. Who knows?

Taylor noticed the sun beginning to set. The luminous red tones began to run like wet ink across the sky.

_'I need to get home' _the thought sprung to her.

_'Stop being a wimp, Taylor!' _She sprinted the rest of the way home, her fingers crossed that there wouldn't be anymore incidents with pompous freaks. Her mom was right, there are a lot of weirdos in Gotham city, even those who appear to be all pampered and polished. They might end up surprising you with a stab in the back.

~•~

Kerry and Taylor sat at their dining room table later that same evening. The table was too big considering only two places were set for dinner. Although they needed oversized furniture to fill up the grand open space of the new house. Their house in their old neighbourhood had been small but reasonable. Furniture only took up space; something they were limited to. Now in this house, Kerry feared to unpack some of the boxes that still scattered the floor, as the house would suddenly feel and look too open and bare.

The conversation was light and casual. Kerry sensed Taylor's distraction from their conversation due to her short answers and awkward pauses; not to mention her eyes continuously darting towards any window or door provided in sight.  
Usually there was no shutting her up, that girl could talk until her jaw fell off and even then she'd be sowing it back on to finish her speech.

"What's with you?" Kerry asked cutting her steak.  
Taylor's eyebrows raised in innocence. "What y'mean?" Taylor cringed at her voice that was raised a little higher than usual. _'Are moms psychic or something? Why do they always sense a change of mood?"_

"You're too quiet. Usually I have to duck-tape a sock in your mouth just to get you to be quiet...now you're doing it voluntarily?"

Taylor bit her lip. She knew there was no getting out if this. She pushed a carrot around on her plate with her fork. _'I can't tell her about the man...she'll freak out and make me take a private plane home from school from now on or something!'_

A fake but believable chuckle erupted from Taylor's throat.  
"Oh nothin', just had a hard day at school. Mrs Evans gave us an assignment due on Friday and I don't even understand the topic we're doin'." She sighed. "But anyway, how was work? What's it like working with the sexy billionaire, Bruce Wayne-ah?" Taylor flirtatiously raised an eyebrow.

Kerry laughed at her expression, "Tay, we're just friends and he's also my boss, so wipe that toothy grin of that face of yours." She joked and squeezed Taylor's cheek.

"Please mom," she scoffed, "I'm sure he's into you though. Maybe just a teeny tiny crush?" She exaggerated how tiny with her index finger and thumb.

"'Cause you are beautiful, mom."

"Not. At. All. I _assure_ you. No crush whatsoever- Oh and by the way, he invited us to this Fundraiser thing on Saturday night. He even said you could bring a few friends if you want."

"Oh now he's inviting you to parties. I can see love blossoming!" Taylor sang

They both laughed and joked about the 'beautifully handsome billionaire' and Taylor ranted about the fact that there are no attractive guys in school, except for Dan but he is...well, let's just say that he prefers the company of other males.

"-Oh-Wow-wait! How were cheerleading tryouts today?" Kerry remembered suddenly; wiping a tear that was rimming her eye due to the laughter.

Taylor sat and stared at her half-eaten dinner; a grin pulling on her lips. "Um, it went okay..."

"Really? Just okay? Hey babe, It's alright if you didn't make the team, Tay. It's their loss, honey, don't worry ab-"

Taylor burst out in tidal waves of laughter, dropping her fork with a clatter. "-I MADE THE TEAM!" She fist pumped the air.

"You did!" Her mother shouted just as loud.

"Yeah, you should've seen your face." Taylor pointed and giggled, "Ya silly goose!"

"Honey, I'm so proud of you!" Kerry beamed brightly, leaned over and crushed Taylor in a one-armed hug.

"You know, I was quite the cheerleader too in my day." Taylor quirked an eyebrow at her mum. "You were a cheerleader? Do you have any photos?" Taylor questioned.

"Yeah-uh...hold on a sec, I'll get some." Kerry rose from her seat. "I didn't know they had cheerleaders in the 1800s." Taylor winked.

Within five minutes, Kerry returned to the kitchen with what appeared to be a high school year book. It was red and glossy; in good condition considering her mothers ancient age!  
"Here we go, this will bring back memories." Kerry chuckled placing the book out, flat on the table.

She eagerly flipped through the many pages and landed on the sports section. There she was; proudly standing on top of the pyramid, smiling widely.

"Holy crap mom!" Taylor gasped. "You were head cheerleader?"

"Mm-hm." She answered, too engrossed in the numerous pictures of her and her fellow team mates, striking poses and receiving medals and trophies at competitions.

She hadn't changed a bit since high school. Kerry still maintained her beautiful, youthful looks over the years; seeing as she was a woman of 32 years and she had and raised a child alone, that was seen as impressive in some people's eyes. Taylor was proud of how strong and independent her mother was and only hoped that she never lost that adoring strength.

Taylor grasped the book from her mother's hands and began skimming through pages and pages of individual photos of people until she found what she hunted for; prom pictures.

"May I ask...why did you scratch your name out on every photo of yourself?" Taylor looked at her mother with wonder who simply gazed down at the book without answering. Taylor shrugged her shoulders and returned to the book.

"Oh My God, Mom!" Taylor laughed. "There's you and your prom date! Who was he?" Taylor scanned the page for a name but it was scratched out as well.

"Um...h-he w-was um... Just an old friend, I g-guess." Kerry stammered and her voice became weak and croaky.

"Are you alright?" Taylor noticed the pain in her mom's voice and looked back at the picture of the young man.

He couldn't have been older than eighteen; possibly the same age as Kerry when this photo was taken.

The man had a handsome face that was surrounded by a generous amount of sandy coloured waves. His smile was wide and slightly crooked which added character to his personality. Although, the thing that stood out the most and is the gateway into anyone's soul, was his eyes. They were an extremely dark shade of brown and they sat on his face like two tunnels of darkness. They were intoxicating and almost enchanting as you stared long enough into them.

"Are you _sure_ your okay?" Taylor asked again, without lifting her head from the page. "Yeah." Kerry whispered by blinking away her tears and swallowing the massive lump that was forming in her throat.

"Everything will be okay."

~•~

Saturday night rolled around surprisingly fast for Taylor; and her friends were more than happy to spend an evening in the company of Bruce Wayne and in the protection of his massive apartment. Not to mention the great food that was a one in a lifetime offering.

Kerry, Taylor, Kayleigh and Dan all took the lift up to the top floor of the gigantic apartment building. They all strangely fidgeted with the possibility that they were under dressed or it was the wrong day to attend the fundraiser for Harvey Dent. That would create an awkward moment at the office. Their situation was like the elephant in the room. Everyone was thinking the same thing but all four individuals remained silent.

Kerry wore a sweetheart neckline dress that fell to the ground with a subtle slit reaching up her leg, and stopping at her kneecap. The dress, itself, was black and on the fabric, small diamonds and crystals were scattered throughout and embedded to form immaculate detail. She wore simple black heals to finish her outfit.

Her hair was sitting loosely in a bun with a few stray hairs purposely pulled out and curled. She kept her makeup simple but just enough to enhance her baby blue eyes and perfectly rounded lips.

Taylor decided to wear a dress that's length stopped just above the knee. It was loose fitting at the bottom but fitted around the top half. The dress was all black but had diamond-lace forming short sleeves and had a spirally pattern on the bottom of the dress. She topped it of with plain black pumps.

She wore her curly hair in a halfup-halfdown style and placed a few diamond clips amongst the sides of her head. She liked to keep her makeup natural by only applying a few strokes of mascara and a hint of blush for some colour in the cheeks and to make her cheekbones stand out more. With a tad of lipgloss, her outfit was complete.

When the lift eventually arrived at the top floor, the doors slid open for them to be greeted by a welcoming man with white hair and spoke in a rich English accent.

They made their way into the room that was already crowded with people and who had split themselves into groups. They walked into the centre.

"You guys stick together, now, and have fun. I'm gonna go talk to some people, please behave yourself. Taylor, don't do anythin' crazy, I beg you." Taylor smirked at her mum and nodded once before she took off towards a crowd of people.

"Well, what we supposed to do?" Dan sighed. "There's no sign of Bruce Wayne so I can't gawk at him. What we gonna do until he graces us with his presence?"

"I dunno but their's a food table that's waiting for _my_ presence." Taylor stated and walked directly towards the long selection of tables that held every kind of food; ranging from desserts to big main courses. Kayleigh and Dan followed by her side.

An hour into the night and the three teens were as stuffed as turkey's. Each of them had devoured as much food as their stomachs could contain and they didn't even manage to make a dent in the food supply. The table still sat and appeared untouched.

The sound of a helicopter could be heard approaching the window and people started to stare when out stepped Bruce Wayne with three beautiful women on his arm. He strolled into the room confidently, everyone had, by this stage, turned to face their host.

He delivered a speech that summed up his view on Harvey Dent; Gotham's DA. After this, he was rewarded with applause before everyone returned to their previous conversations.

Bruce spotted Kerry talking to a group of men and women, and to his amusement she looked bored stiff. He chuckled then made his way over to her. He couldn't help but notice how different she looked now, compared to the typical office outfits;

_'She looks stunning'_

"Kerry?" Bruce placed a hand on her shoulder causing her to jump slightly and turn.

"Hey Bruce, thank you for inviting me again. Taylor is..." She gazed around the room, noticing Taylor and Kayleigh brush the remains of a broken plate under a table cloth then quickly running away. "...somewhere." She chuckled.

"Ah great I haven't seen her since what...since she was a few months old. How's Jack by the way? Could he not make it?" Bruce asked while lifting a glass of champagne from a waiter passing by.

Kerry stiffened. "I wouldn't know." she stated plainly.

"What do you mean?"

"We separated nine years ago, Bruce." Kerry grit her teeth; she hated talking about him. She forbid herself from thinking about him or mentioning his name anywhere.

"What? I'm so sorry, Kerry. I didn't know." He spoke comforting. He paused to debate in his head whether to say the next thing on his mind.

"Is that why you wanted to change your names...so he wouldn't try and get in tou-"

"-Can we talk about something else. I'm sorry, I don't mean to be rude, I just don't like talking about him." Kerry interrupted and took a drink of her champagne; she looked distantly around the room.

"Of course, I'm sorry, Kerry. Whatever happened between the two of you, it doesn't matter. I won't ask questions if you're not comfortable. But whatever happened, Taylor seems happy and you're doing a great job raising her. And Kerry?"

"Yes." She looked up from the glass in her hand.

"You look beautiful." He smirked causing her to laugh. "Come with me, I want to introduce you to a few people."

Bruce took her hand and guided her across the room.

"Kerry this is Harvey Dent and my long time friend, Rachel Dawes." He gestured with his hands," Rachel, Harvey, this is Kerry Robinson."

Kerry gave a friendly smile and shook their hands. "Hello, nice to meet you both."

"Lovely to meet you too, Kerry." Rachel beamed and accepted her hand to shake.

"Where's Taylor, I'd like to introduce her too." Bruce searched the room with his eyes.

"Oh I'll see if I can find her." With that Kerry stepped away and scanned the room in search for her daughter which she knew was off causing trouble.

"Wow Bruce she's gorgeous." Rachel breathed, gasping Harvey's blazer cuff a little to possessively.

Taylor managed to find Kerry first. "Hey mom!"

"Hey Tay I want you to meet Bruce Wayne. Stay here, Kayleigh, Dan. She'll be back in a minute." Her mother began tugging on her arm in the direction of him. Taylor looked over her shoulder, grinning and sending a wink at her envious friends.

"Bruce Wayne...," Kayleigh gasped, looking at Dan who appeared to have dropped his jaw and saliva on the marble floor.

"Bruce, as you remember this is Taylor. It's been a while since you guys last seen each other." Kerry beamed at her proud daughter.

"Taylor, it's good to see you again." He took her hand and kissed it. "Haven't seen you since you were a baby...you sure have grown."

Taylor thought she was going to have a heart palpitation. _'He kissed my hand! Suck on that, Dan!'_ Taylor tried to contain squealing and succeeded just about.

"Yeah, I'm sorry I don't even remember you, but it's lovely to see you again." She laughed and glimpsed at Kerry.

"Well you've turned into a beautiful young woman...well done, Kerry." Bruce chuckled at Kerry giving him a sarcastic 'thank you' and thumbs up.

The rest of the night was a blur. It went extremely quickly, too quick seeing as Taylor, Kayleigh and Dan were enjoying the game of 'Spot the Wig.'

"Oh him! Right by the fireplace! He's wearin' one for sure...it doesn't even look like its on the right way." Kayleigh pointed at a man with a well-rounded belly. His wig looked to be made out of carpet and sat crooked on his head.

"Oh, for sure, for sure..." Taylor mocked by doing an impression of a stuck up judge on some random talent show.

Kerry remained talking and laughing with Harvey and Rachel. From Kerry's point of view, they looked like they were dating. Bruce had took off somewhere and left her but she didn't mind; she was having fun.

"I don't believe it, Harvey seriously punched a man in court?" Kerry tried to contain her laughter.

"Yeah, you should've seen him, nearly knocked the guy out, too" Rachel looked admiringly up at Harvey.

They hadn't moved from the same spot they were first introduced. Bruce claimed that he had some business to attend but he'd be back in a moment; that was an hour ago.

"We're so rude, Kerry, we didn't even ask, but what's your position at Wayne Enterprise?" Harvey asked taking a sip from his glass.

"I'm work as Bruce's assistant."

"Wow you must have your arms full then, that's a big responsibility!" Harvey exclaimed.

"Surprisingly not, he's never really-" Kerry was cut off by Bruce forcefully coming behind Harvey and grabbing the back of his neck. Harvey wasn't fast enough as he tried to grab Bruce off him before he past out.

"What are you doing!" Kerry and Rachel both demanded with shocked expressions heavy on their faces.

Bruce dragged Harvey's body towards a closet and barricaded it by placing a metal pole threw the two handles. He managed to achieve this without anyone else knowing. Kerry and Rachel stood stunned and confused.

"They've come for him. Find Taylor, Kerry, and stay hidden." Bruce quickly exited out of sight just before a shot gun exploded its ammunition into the air.

Kerry and Rachel immediately turned to face the intruder.

There he was, the Joker. Dressed head to toe in purple. He scanned the room, fully flaunting his face that was smeared heavily in clown makeup. Strands of his green hair clung to the rim of his face due to the pasty substance. His dark hollow eyes that had been the witnesses to countless deaths and that sinister smile that permanently remained as two scars on both side of his lips, taunted with the crowd's sanity.

"Good evening, ladies and gentlemen." He walked briskly around the room.

"We are, tonight's entertainment! I only have one question, where is Harvery Dent?"

He examined the terrified people. Nonchalantly playing with them by slapping and grabbing their faces. The entire room sat on edge, praying for a miracle to happen. You could've cut the tension with a knife, the atmosphere was so thick.

Kerry gasped as he continued to search the guests. She knew by that voice who he was. The resemblance was uncanny; it had to be _him_. _'What have you done to yourself?'_

Her breathing was beginning to get sharp and more uneven. She found herself looking at the guests in a quest to find Taylor.

She spotted Taylor's frightened expression trying to remain calm. Taylor stood in front of Kayleigh and Dan who looked on the verge of tears.

Kerry started walking slowly over to Taylor, careful not to step loudly as it could be worthy of a gun to the head. _'She can't find out the truth tonight, not tonight!'_

The Joker snatched a drink from a woman's hand, spilling most of it and drinking the rest down greedily. "Do you know where he is?" He pushed his shotgun into people's stomachs, creating a pained expression on their face.

Kerry was nearly beside her daughter who's chocolate brown eyes were fixed on the Joker's every movement.

Just as she was about to whisper her name, one of the Jokers men gripped her arm firmly. Kerry struggled but it was no use, the man held a gun in his left hand and swung it evilly in front of her face. If his face wasn't concealed under a clown mask, his face would match his evil gestures.

"Hold on a second there, beautiful. Where do you think you're going?" His voice was muffled behind the mask, restricting him. Kerry desperately tried not to create a scene but happened to be impossible with the silent room being filled by her noises of refusal.

"Let go of me you _bastard_!" She hissed in his face. Her efforts for freedom never faltering.

"Don't be so mean, babe. Hey boss!" _'Shit no no no no!_' Kerry knew that she would be recognised and all those years of keeping Taylor protected would be a total waste if this was the way she was going to find out the truth.

"Hey boss, we got a fighter over here!" He presented her by standing behind Kerry and reaching his arm around to grasp her neck. "And she sure is a _looker_." He eyes travelled down to her chest resulting in an aggressive squirm from Kerry.

The Joker turned his head slowly towards all the commotion, his irritated anger softening when he saw her. He just looked at her, his expression unreadable. Her beautiful face had not aged a day since '_that night_' although she carried the same worried and desperate expressions.

"Hello there." His voice deep yet playful. He walked swiftly toward her, dropping his shotgun and reaching into his tattered blazer; whipping out a knife.

"Long time no see. How long has it been-ah?" He stepped directly in front of her, shoving his goons face causing him to release his hold from her neck. "Eight? Nine? Nine years!" His pitch climbed by the end of the sentence.

"And you can still enchant a room with your beauty..." He leaned closer so his lips grazed her earlobes, "_...Kate_."

Taylor tried to comfort Kayleigh the best she could. Kayleigh was prone to asthma attacks and she felt one building gradually; she panicked more about the fact that she forgot her inhaler. Dan stood beside them with his arms wrapped around his girls.

"It's okay, Kayleigh. Everything's going to be alright." Taylor soothed her friend's hair. Kayleigh's arms were strongly wrapped around Taylor's waist, cutting off some air that would usually flow easily, but she didn't care at this moment.

Taylor glanced over her shoulder to see the Joker talking to someone. She strained her neck to get a better view. "Mom!" She whispered. Taylor forcefully freed herself from Kayleigh's arms and stepped out into the centre of the room.

"Get away from her." Taylor's eyes blazed with fury. She surprised herself by the strongly delivered tone of voice. She didn't quiver or even crack. _'How dare he come at my mom with a knife! How dare he!'_

The Joker spun around to face Taylor, knife in his hand.

"Taylor, no!" Her mother's voice tore through the room. She covered her mouth as tears flooded her eyes.

The Joker was stunned, and that was rarely done. He stood in the same place and maintained eye contact with this brave teen.

"...he caught a glimpse of her shocked eyes peering through..."

_'Those eyes'_ he grinned maliciously.

"Well...you. Have. Grown-ah!" She gasped at the sound of his voice rather than what he actually said. _'How the hell does he know?'_

The Joker took lengthy steps towards her. "My, my...this would remind me of a night long ago...wouldn't you agree?" He gestured towards the knife firm in his hand.

"Although I somehow feel that you got the wrong impression about that night. Tell me...do you still think about it? Don't you remember how scared you were?"

His voice quickened with excitement. Kerry stood with a knife to her throat silently threatening her.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Taylor crossed her arms, "Why don't you do us all a favour and leave." _'What the hell am I doing! I'm talking to a psychotic murderer here. Are you asking for a death with, Taylor_?'

"So brave and strong at such a young age. I think that says a lot about yourselves ladies and gentlemen!" He motioned with his arms spread out wide for the guests.

"A little girl has more guts to stand up to me," his eyes moved back to her own, "I respect that."

Taylor hadn't even noticed three men that worked for the Joker, closing in around her. It was that moment when she began to feel truly inferior.

"But if I'm leaving, then you and your mother are coming with me." He grinned and readied himself to lunge at Taylor and grab her.

"_Don't_ touch her!" Kerry screamed, realising his plan. She still stood with a knife to her throat. _'Im so sorry Taylor...'_

"Okay stop!" From the crowd, Rachel stepped out. Kerry slightly sighed with relief that Taylor was out of the spotlight.

Once again, the Joker turned his body away from Taylor and looked upon her.

"Hello, beautiful." He stepped towards her. "You must be Harvey's squeeze. And you are beautiful." He rotated around her slowly. Rachel looked at Kerry who shook her head at Rachel. Rachel's eyes screamed for help when Kerry's eyes calmly spoke for her to remain calm.

"Oh you look nervous...is it the scars?" He gestured. "Wanna know how I got them?"

Rachel remains still. Paralysed on the spot.

"C'mere." The Joker grabbed Rachel by the back of the neck and pulled her close, his knife scrapping her cheek.

"So I had a wife. Who was _beautiful_, like you. Who says, I worry too much. Who tells me I oughta smile more." Rachel began to struggle in his strong grasp. "Who gambles and gets in deep with the sharks-hey! One day they carve her face. And we don't have any money for surgeries, she can't take it."

He looked at Kerry who stared with wide eyes. "I just wanna see _her_ smile again. I just wanna let her know that I don't care about the scars. So...I stick a razor in my mouth, and do this..." He referred to his scars."...to myself. And you know what...she can't stand the sight of me. She leaves. Now I see the funny side. Now I'm always smiling." He gave her an enormous grin that was wiped clean as Rachel kneed him in the stomach. He backed away but still giggled surprisingly.

"A little fight in you." He waved his knife. "I like that."

"Then you're gonna love me." The raspy voice of Batman distracted the Joker and Batman gave him a punch that knocked him beside Kerry. He winked at her and grinned.

The Jokers goons all advanced onto Batman, grabbing him by the arms which concluded by them either breaking a limb or being knocked out clean.

During this turmoil the Joker had grabbed Rachel with a gun in his hand.

The Batman managed to fight off the men and spun round to see the Joker.

"Drop the gun." Batman growled.

"Oh, sure. You just take off your little mask and show us all who you really are!" The Joker fired his gun at the window which shattered into tiny pieces. Then dangled Rachel out the window by her arm.

"Let her go!" Batman tensed. The guests watched in horror.

"Very poor choice of words." The Joker released Rachel's arm, laughing that hysterical noise. Batman instinctively ran and dove out the window within seconds.

Rachel's screams began to fade Into the distance.

The Joker turned to Kerry and grabbed her arm. "Let's get going!" He cheered. Kerry fought and struggled for her freedom.

"Get _her_." He pointed at a stiff looking Taylor and before she could comprehend what was happening, a man tossed her over his shoulder.

She screamed and pounded on the mans back while kicking her legs like a maniac.

"Let go of her!" Dan and Kayleigh screamed. The man never turned his head towards them but jogged towards to elevator where the Joker and a struggling Kerry stood with the other goons.

Dan and Kayleigh sprinted into the elevator just as the doors slid closed and they tried to tackle the man to the floor. The Joker rolled his eyes and ordered his other men to take hold of them both.

"No!" Kayleigh squealed as a man clasped a hand over her mouth and lifted her over his shoulder. Another man punched Dan in the face resulting in a cracking sound. Dan was out cold.

"Stop it!" Taylor bellowed, "Leave them alone, _please_, I beg you!" She continued to thrash her legs; the man struggled to keep a grip on her.

"It's okay, Tay." Kerry's voice was comforting.

"What the fuck, mom! How is it gonna be okay!" Taylor was disgusted by her mother's under reaction about the situation. They were about to be kidnapped by a sociopathic clown!

The elevator doors opened and they all piled out and ran to the door.

"Get off me you piece of shit!" Taylor screamed and swiftly kneed the man in the nose. He dropped her instantly onto the marbled lobby. Taylor's head whacked the marble with a resounding smack. She felt dizzy and her vision automatically blurred tremendously. The last things she heard was the sound of her mother and Kayleigh's voice screaming for her and a gun being fired.

"_Don't you dare harm her."_ The voice of the Joker was the last thing she heard before she blacked out.


End file.
